Ombre et Luz
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Bayangan ada karena cahaya, tetapi cahaya juga memerlukan bayangan. Tetapi bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? Bagaimana jika takdir menakdirkan mereka untuk saling berhadapan? Saling menghunuskan pedang saru sama lain?/Shounen-ai/AU/SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Mine (ZukaBaka)

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo.

A/n: Special fic for, **Rin Miharu-Uzu, Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel, CrazyFujo, Ryuuki Ukara, Akai Houseki, Namikaze ryu sa is a fujoshi**, **Iria-san** dan semua yang memfavoritkan Zuka sebagai author favorit, dan juga semua yg sudah menikmati karya Zuka ^^

.

* * *

"Ombre et Luz"

Chapter 1

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda, duduk di antara jendela dengan kedua kaki yang memanjang. Salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya sembari menahan dagunya. Bulan di langit memantulkan cahaya ketampanannya dan membuat rambut kuningnya bersinar. Matanya lurus, tajam namun tidak terarah. Kosong, seolah ia sedang menatap bayangan semu.

Angin malam yang dingin terus berembus pelan, merasuk ke dalam pakaian pangerannya yang gagah. Rambutnya berkibar pelan-pelan senada belaian angin. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah jika kau hanya melihat di satu sisi.

Tatapan kedua mata birunya hampa. Seolah tidak berarti apa-apa, seolah semu. Hanya angan-angan, dan bukanlah suatu realita. Ia seperti menangis, tapi tidak. Seperti marah, tapi tidak. Mengancam, tapi tidak. Ia tidak benar-benar berekspresi, dan ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Secawan anggur tergeletak sendiri. Tidak diinginkan, tidak dipedulikan, dan tidak dibutuhkan. Pelan-pelan anggur yang ada di dalam cawan itu bergetar, menciptakan gelombang kecil seolah ia menerima tekanan dari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak mengharapkannya, sesuatu yang tidak membutuhkannya, sesuatu yang tidak mempedulikannya, sesuatu yang tidak menginginkannya.

Pelan-pelan cawan itu terangkat, sebuah tangan putih bersuhu dingin yang menyebabkannya. Dan dengan gerakan pelan pula cawan kaca tersebut memantul ke dinding. Menimbulkan suara kemprangan yang nyaring dan berakhir berkeping-keping di lantai.

Seseorang bertangan putih mengerang pelan, semakin lama napasnya semakin memberat. Satu-satunya penerang di ruangan itu hanyalah sinar bulan yang tepat di depan mata. Menyilaukan mata hitamnnya yang semakin menggelap tertutup murka.

Tangannya terkepal erat, ingin menghancurkan apapun yang tertangkap matanya. Hanya saja tidak ada apapun yang tertangkap matanya, kecuali ruang makan yang gelap dan cawan anggur yang sudah pecah. Tidak ada apapun, karena memang ia tidak mempunyai apapun.

.

.

Pangeran berambut kuning menoleh kebelakang, menemukan salah satu pelayannya menyodorkan secawan anggur dengan sopan. Awalnya sang pangeran hanya memandangi cawan kaca berisi anggur itu, namun entah karena apa akhirnya ia menerimanya dan mempersilahkan pelayannya untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu apakah pantas ia bersantai di saat-saat seperti ini. Di saat kehidupan berada di ujung tanduk. Tapi ia merasa ada sisi lain dari secawan anggur itu. ia merasa bahwa ia mengingat seseorang, seseorang yang semanis, semenarik, dan semenjebak anggur merah.

Naruto ingat, ia adalah seorang pangeran lain yang sama kesepiannya dengan dirinya. Pangeran yang sama-sama sedang mempertahankan kehidupan. Hanya sada ada satu yang membedakan mereka. Naruto memiliki orang lain disisinya, berbeda dengan pangeran itu yang benar-benar sendirian. Berjuang demi kerajaannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke selalu sendiri.

Setelah ia membunuh semua orang yang ada di kerajaannya.

.

.

Sebuah bayangan menyusup masuk, memanjang di balik cahaya bulan yang terang. Perlahan-lahan bayangan hitam itu berubah, membentuk sesuatu sampai ia menjadi nyata, tetapi terlihat tidak nyata.

Bayangan itu menyeringai, hanya itu yang terlihat dari wajah hitamnya. Hanya sederetan gigi yang panjang serta cakar-cakar hitam yang tajam. Seringai dingin itu terus terpasang, menemani sepanjang langkahnya mendekati sang pangeran yang masih terduduk dengan satu tangan menahan dagu.

Bayangan itu berhenti ketika sudah berada di sebelah sang pangeran, bersimpuh sopan sembari mengucapkan sumpah janji yang tidaklah familiar.

"Bayangan ada untuk bayangan. Demi bayangan terkuat, kami para bayangan lemah akan memanjangkan cakar. Membasahi tangan-tangan hitam kami dengan darah. Hanya demi bayangan terkuat, kami siap mati dan mengabdi."

Hening. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Setelah itu terdengar suara berderit, sang pangeran bangkit dan mendorong kursi yang tadi ia duduki ke belakang. Ia berdiri tegak, menatap tajam bayangan yang bersumpah janji padanya dengan mata hitamnya yang perlahan mulai memerah. Pantulan bulan membuatnya berkilat-kilat.

"Kami bayangan lemah, akan mengikuti semua perintah bayangan terkuat. Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran bayangan kami."

Dan seringai terpampang di wajah Sasuke begitu bayangan hitam yang ada di depannya menunduk dan benar-benar melakukan penghormatan.

.

.

"Kau harus berhenti memandangi langit malam seperti orang galau, Naruto."

Suara datar tiba-tiba saja terdengar, membuat Uzumaki Naruto tersentak dan cepat-cepat menolah ke belakang. Ia segera menarik napas lega begitu mengenali siapa yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya bermasalah.

"Kau membolos latihan memanah lagi. Apa alasan konyolmu kali ini?" sesosok berambut merah dengan tulisan kanji di dahinya melangkah masuk setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto. Dengan langkah yang tenang ia berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto, menatap lurus pada apa yang sedang dipandangi pangerannya.

Naruto melirik sedikit, mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Tidak, aku tidak akan beralasan konyol lagi. Toh kau tidak akan percaya, bukan?"

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah, hanya berdeham pelan. Memperhatikan bulan purnama dengan seksama seolah sedang mencari sesuatu yang membuat pangerannya betah memandanginya terus menerus. Selama berhari-hari, sepanjang malam.

"Aku tidak akan menerima alasan bulan membuatmu tertarik, Pangeran." Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ingin meralat ucapan Gaara sebelum Gaara kembali melanjutkan. "Atau alasan bahwa bulan mengingatkanmu pada seseorang."

Mata Naruto melebar, sejenak ia terdiam sebelum tersenyum miris. "Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, Gaara." Sang pangeran beranjak, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kasurnya yang besar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan lembut sebelum benar-benar berbaring di sana.

Gaara mendekatinya, mendudukan diri di tepi kasur dengan kepala terdongak menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang dilukis seperti langit cerah, dengan awan putih yang menggumpal dan matahari yang bersinar lembut.

"Jadi kau masih memikirkannya?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya langsung. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Ia sangat lelah, semua pemikiran tentang Sasuke membuat hati dan pikirannya serasa digerogoti. Ia merasa habis, merasa sesak dan sakit. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa perasaan itu ada. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Gumamnya, sesekali terdengar helaan napas berat darinya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu bisa memikirkannya... melalui hal-hal kecil. Seolah..." Naruto membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Gaara sembari memeluk kepalanya erat-erat seakan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Seolah kau terikat kuat dengannya."

Gumaman Gaara menusuk telak hati sang pangeran. Pelan-pelan ringisan kecil terdengar darinya, ringisan kesakitan dan penyesalan. Sakit hati dan kecewa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyamainya dengan apapun. Rasanya sakit!

Gaara beringsut mendekati pangerannya. Mengelus pelan rambut kuningya sembari menggumamkan beberapa kata yang menurutnya menenangkan. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah air mata yang mulai mengalir, membasahi wajah kecoklatan sang pangeran dan seprai putih di bawah mereka.

Gaara memandang miris. Ia tidak pernah melihat kesakitan karena cinta seperti ini. Ini terlalu menyedihkan, terlalu berat.

.

.

"Pangeran, apa yang anda inginkan sekarang?"

Bayangan berwarna hitam bertanya sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, di bawah sinar bulan, sang bayangan berubah. Tubuhnya tidak lagi berwarna hitam. Rambut berwarna abu-abu keunguan adalah yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat, lalu menyusul gigi-gigi tajam dan pakaian kerajaan yang gagah.

"Tidak. Kumpulkan yang lain, aku tidak mau kalah kali ini."

Sasuke memerintah, meninggalkan ruang makan perlahan dengan jubah pangerannya yang berkibar. Meninggalkan sang bayangan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menghilang di balik sekelebat warna hitam.

Sasuke tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya lelah dan penat. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika memanggil sekoloni bayangan akan menguras tenaganya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa memasang kontrak dengan bayangan dapat membuatnya sesakit ini.

Yang ia tahu adalah ia hanya perlu menjaga kastilnya untuk tetap tanpa penerangan. Cahaya bulan sudah cukup, karena dari sanalah bayangan mendapatkan kekuatan. Dan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sadari adalah ia sudah bergantung pada cahaya. Ia yang seorang bayangan bergantung pada cahaya. Karena tanpa cahaya, bayangan tidak akan pernah ada.

Tapi itu tidak masalah, selama pemikirannya tentang lebih kuatnya bayangan daripada cahaya masing tersimpan di otaknya ia tidak akan khawatir. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia perlukan adalah mengalahkan cahaya dengan bayangan. Kegelapan jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih berpengaruh, dan jauh lebih menjebak.

Kreet...

Suara berderit terdengar begitu Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu besar yang engselnya mulai berkarat. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, sekelebat ingatan tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ayah dan ibunya, kakaknya, pelayan-pelayannya, dan semua orang yang pernah hidup di kastilnya. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan wajah-wajah mereka, tapi tidak untuk wajah kakaknya.

Wajah seorang pangeran hebat yang menderita akibat keserakahan banyak pihak.

Karena itulah Sasuke ada di sini. Mengikat kontrak dengan bayangan untuk membalaskan dendam. Demi memperjuangkan harga diri dan kebahagiaan kakak tercintanya.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Gaara berhenti mengelus rambut kuning Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman lalu memandang dirinya dalam diam. Gaara hanya menaikan bahu lalu beranjak dari kasur pangerannya.

"Aku hanya butuh sendiri."

Gaara membalikkan badan, memandang pangerannya sebentar sebelum mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, Pangeran."

Setelah itu Gaara pergi, menimbulkan suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali.

Naruto membiarkan matanya memandang kosong ke arah langit biru cerah yang dilukiskan di langit-langit kamarnya. Ia hanya sedang mengingat beberapa memori, beberapa kejadian sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Sebelum semua tidak lagi bisa dihentikan dengan kata damai.

Ketika semua kenangan bergulir, bagaimana kehidupan dua kerajaan hidup berdampingan dengan senyum dan suara nyanyian yang merdu, sampai bagaimana kedua kerajaan terbelah, mulai berbenturan dan menyimpan rahasia menyedihkan di baliknya. Dimana tidak ada lagi kalimat percaya dan cinta saling terlontar dari masing-masing.

Tapi tanpa perlu diucap, semua tahu bahwa masih ada yang merasakan cinta. Masih ada yang merasakan percaya dan bahkan ikatan di antara mereka semakin mengerat. Mereka adalah dua pangeran, dua pangeran yang dulunya saling melengkapi meski saling bertentangan.

Mereka punya ikatan, meskipun kerajaan mereka saling berbenturan. Mereka masih saling mengakui. Masih saling mencoba percaya satu sama lain. Sampai suatu saat rahasia menyedihkan tebongkar, membuat salah satu dari mereka tidak lagi dapat percaya. Bahkan menampik perasaan cinta yang semakin tumbuh di hatinya. Menjadikannya pribadi yang berbeda dan jauh berbahaya.

Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke adalah pangeran yang sudah tidak dapat lagi mempercayai, dan ialah yang menampik perasaan cinta yang semakin tumbuh meskipun ia membunuhnya dengan mengikat kontrak dengan bayangan. Dan Naruto adalah pangeran yang masih bertahan, masih mempercayai dan masih menyimpan cinta yang semakin tumbuh.

Tapi ada satu lagi perasaan yang sama-sama tumbuh di hati mereka.

Sakit.

Mereka sama-sama merasakan sakit. Sakit dikhianati, sakit kehilangan, sakit penyesalan, sakit ditinggalkan, dan sakit karena ikatan. Ikatan yang mengikat mereka terlalu kuat, terlalu kuat sehingga membuat keduanya merasa tidak sanggup melawan ketika takdir berkata lain.

Ketika takdir menakdirkan mereka untuk saling berhadapan.

Bukan atas nama cinta, tapi atas nama kesakitan.

.

.

"Bayangan lebih kuat daripada cahaya."

Gumam Sasuke yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Tangan kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya yang sedikit terlipat. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka lebar, menyelipkan cahaya bulan ke dalam kamarnnya.

Sasuke berdeham, memilih untuk tidak membuka gorden jendela kamarnya. Di genggamannya ada sebuah batu kecil, sejenak ia memutar-mutarnya sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya ke depan pintu. Batu kecil itu memantul, dan berhenti tepat di bagian cahaya bulan terselip, dan dalam seketika bayangan kecil memanjang muncul dari balik batu.

Sasuke mendesis, mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengerang kesal. Ia tidak percaya, dari balik cahaya bulan yang sekecil itu, bayangan tetap saja terlihat lebih kecil. Mengapa, mengapa? Seharusnya bayangan bersifat semu, menjebak dan berbahaya. Seharusnya, bayangan jauh lebih kuat dari pada cahaya.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya!

Kedua tangannya mengcengkram kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja suara berdenging menggema, membuat kepalanya serasa berputar dan berakhir pada satu ingatan. Senyuman lebar yang dulu ia percayai sebagai senyuman matahari. Ia adalah cahaya, cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan membuat matanya sakit.

Tapi dulu ia tidak merasa seperti itu. Baginya, Naruto adalah cahaya yang berharga. Cahaya yang tidak akan ditemukan dimana pun. Cahaya yang jauh lebih kuat dari cahaya apapun. Cahaya yang mampu menghilangkan semua kegelapan.

Tapi dibaliknya selalu ada bayangan, selalu ada Sasuke yang berdiri tenang sembari tersenyum samar. Selalu ada bayangan yang mengikutinya. Tapi bayangan itu terlalu kecil, terlalu lemah untuk dapat mengalahkan cahaya.

Terlalu lemah, tidak berdaya, tidak berguna.

Suara teriakan Sasuke menggema, memantul ke seluruh kastil dan kembali ke titik yang sama. Ia mengerang, berteriak, bahkan hendak menangis. Rasanya sakit, dadanya sesak dan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit, kalah dengan cahaya atau kenyataan bahwa ia perlu mengalahkan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu, kedua-duanya sama menyakitkannya. Terlalu berat, terlalu...

Dan kenapa ia mengingatnya lagi?

Kenapa ia kembali berpikiran lemah?

Sasuke membiarkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya mencengkram kepalanya terkulai begitu saja. Pandangannya tajam dan matanya kembali memerah.

Ya, ia tidak boleh lemah. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal tidak perlu seperti itu.

Satu-satunya yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana menjalani kehidupannya. Membalaskan dendamnya demi kesakitannya sendiri, bukan kesakitan kakaknya. Dan bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Naruto, dengan cara apapun.

Meski hatinya tidak menyetujuinya.

.

.

Derap langkah yang gagah menggema, memantul di dinding koridor kastil dan berhenti begitu sebuah pintu terbuka. Seorang perajurit berpakaian siap perang berlari kecil, mendekati menteri yang sedang duduk santai dengan secawan anggur di tangan.

"Izinkan saya melapor, Menteri." Perajurit itu menundukkan dirinya sopan, tidak akan mendongak untuk melihat wajah menteri sampai ia diperbolehkan berbicara.

"Hmm... ada apa, Neji?" kata sang menteri setelah meletakkan cawan anggurnya di atas meja kecil. Tangan kanannya terulur memerintahkan sang perajurit untuk berbicara.

"Menurut penerawangan, pangeran Sasuke sudah mulai bergerak. Kini ia sedang mengumpulkan koloni bayangan untuk bekerja sama dengannya." Neji mendongak, mempertemukan mata lavendernya dengan mata hijau sang menteri.

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, waktu saat kedua mata mereka terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya. Mereka seolah mencari sesuatu dari mata masing-masing. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan, sesuatu yang bergejolak tapi terselubung.

"Baiklah. Sekarang persiapkan semua perajurit. Kita tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan menyerang." Ucap Gaara, sang menteri sambil memandang serius membuat Neji tersentak dan sadar lalu segera menundukkan kepala.

"Saya mengerti." Ucapnya yang laku berdiri, hendak pergi sebelum suara menghentikannya.

"Persiapkan dirimu juga, Neji."

Neji tidak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menoleh ke belakang, karena saat itulah ia dapat melihat senyuman Gaara kembali. Senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini tidak ditemukannya.

.

.

"Mereka sudah siap, Pangeranku."

Suigetsu, bayangan yang sebelumnya bersumpah janji pada Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kegelapan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli.

"Bagus." Sasuke kembali menajamkan matanya, menarik keluar kuku-kukunya yang memanjang. "Kita serang mereka saat tengah malam."

Suigetsu kembali bersimpuh. Mengucapkan sumpah janjinya dengan suara parau.

"Bayangan ada untuk bayangan. Demi bayangan terkuat, kami para bayangan lemah akan memanjangkan cakar. Membasahi tangan-tangan hitam kami dengan darah. Hanya demi bayangan terkuat, kami siap mati dan mengabdi."

.

.

* * *

ToBeContinue

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Zuka kembali! *tebarbunga* Zuka minta maaf untuk semua yang menunggu fic Zuka #ragu. Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang menyuruh Zuka kembali. Zuka sangat berterimakasih *ngelapingus*. Untuk masalah itu Zuka sudah rela, menganggap gk pernah ada dan tetap berjuang dg apa adanya Zuka.

Adakah yang bertanya mengapa Zuka sering menggunakan kata "Luz"? Luz artinya cahaya, dan Ombre artinya bayangan. Zuka suka Luz karena nama jepang Zuka, adalah Hikari artinya cahaya. So Zuka suka cahayaaa... *silau*

Oke, stop babling. Dan apa ini pantas disebut fic comeback?

Apa masih pantas lanjut?

Zuka minta sarannya ya ^^


End file.
